Pups Don't Dance part 5
Recap from last part: Zuma decides to go back home, though he is unaware that Penelope has fallen in love with him. He soon comes up with a new plan. With Rocky, he adds his friends to the invite list to the "Angel Puff Ark" premiere. At the night of the premiere, Zuma plans to try to impress the audience with a musical number. However, the bully boys try to stop him and chase him onto the roof, where he pushed off by them. Is this the end for Zuma? Inflatable Escape (Suddenly, above the boys, the Vivica angel inflatable floats up) (Zuma is on the nose) (Gram grabs the rope and they climb up to him) (They try to knock him off, but he clings onto the nose) (Zuma jumps over to a rope and slides over to the side of the roof) (The boys pull the rope and they slowly get closer to Zuma) (He looks behind him and sees the hook that holds the rope to the balloon) (When the boys are close enough, Zuma tosses the hook onto the nose of the balloon) (He holds the rope with his paw) Zuma: How does the puppy-dog go? Rinty, Gram, and Yipper: *Gulp* Woof? Zuma: 'Vewy' good. (He pulls the rope and the hook breaks a hole in the balloon) (The ropes break and the inflatable, with the bully boys on it, flies far away) (Rocky runs over to him) Rocky: Zuma! The movie's over! Everyone's leaving! We gotta-- whoa, you're a mess... Zuma: Why is your fur sticking up? Rocky: Uh.... static? "Time to Show What We Can Do" (In the theater, everyone, almost, applauds for Vivica) Vivica: Oooh! Do you all really love Vivica? Zuma: Ladies and Gentlemen, wait! (Zuma is seen on stage) Audience: *Gasp* (Chase has a look of horror while Penelope is happy) Zuma: Wait, please, uh, take your seats. Today, we've come to honor, Miss Vivica. (The audience applauds) And because Vivica cares, she's arranged a special 'tweat' for you. Vivica: *nervously* Have I? Zuma: A special live show starring a pups and Pikachu and Pichu cast. (The audience stops clapping) Skye: Not this pup! Rubble: I should've known! That's why we were invited! Chase: Come on, Penelope! (He drags her off) Zuma: Unheard of, yes. But not by 'Amewica's' Sweetheart of Little Puppies and 'Childwen'! (The audience cheers) Vivica: Gram? Zuma: Oh, no, no. Don't 'twy' to share the 'cwedit'. You're the one who wanted up to 'perfowm' for Ms. Goodway. And I wouldn't 'dweam' of without my 'fwi--' (He sees that his friends are gone) Vivica: *giggles* Silly puppy, run along now. (The audience laughs) Isn't he cute? Run along and play little puppy. (Suddenly, Zuma feels a paw touching his back) Penelope: Zuma. Zuma: Penelope? Penelope: We're all behind you, Zuma, 100%. Don't let them go, Lilac. (They both go behind the curtain) (Lilac has lassoed the other pups together and dragged them there) (Lightning Strike, Stardust, and Maragold are there too) Lilac: My days of lassoing have finally paid off. Chase: Let go you hayseed pup! Skye: Release me at once! Zuma: Guys-- Chase: Why am I here? Zuma: Chase-- Rubble: Which fortune cookie is the latest? Zuma: Will just list-- Marshall: I'll never get the girl of my dreams. Maragold: Isn't he trying to say something? Zuma: Look! If you're willing to accept what they think of you, you can go! (They all stop) I almost did. (Rocky walks over) Chase: Well you should've! Life down here for pups and Pokemon is a pit! Minor roles! Lightning Strike: Quickly forgotton! Skye: Making others look good. Zuma: Then why are you still here? (They all stop again) Because you can't 'fowget' the feeling. The feeling you have when... you two dance together. (Chase and Skye look at each other) When you play the piano. (Lightning Strike looks at Stardust and Maragold, who nods in agreement) When you sing. (Penelope smiles at him) They 'cuwsed' you, humilated you, even slammed the door in your faced. But they still haven't made you 'fowget'. Have they? (Rubble looks at one of his fortune cookie messages) Rubble: "They can smash your cookie, but you'll always have..... your fortune." (They all smile) Zuma: Come on. Time to show them what we can do! Penelope: Then don't forget this. (She places his straw hat on his head) (Outside the curtain) Vivica: Well, it's starting to get more rather....late! (Zuma comes out of the curtain) Zuma: You couldn't be more 'wight'! Hit it, 'Wocky'! (Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now) (The audience burst into applause) Vivica Spoils the Truth (Suddenly, the trap door opens and a tattered up Vivica, with a mircophone over her head appears) Vivica: Vivica's the star! No one else! (Rocky tries to shoo her off, but she whacks him) (She grabs Zuma) You miserable exuse for a Labrador, Vivica should've made sure that you drown when she FLOODED THE STAGE!!! (The microphone echoes her yelling) (Everyone is surprised at her) (She hugs Zuma to try to not to lose her image) (Rocky sees the trap door switch and pulls it) (The trap door opens and Vivica falls down below) GRRAAAAAAMMM!!! (In Paris, France, the boys are floating on the inflatable) Gram: Oui, Miss Vivica? Pup-Pup Studios (The spotlight shines on the group as the audience cheers) (A note lands on Marshall) (He reads it and then sees Lulu waving out to him from the audience) (He faints) (Skye licks Chase, which is how dogs kiss) Lilac: Put 'em there, sugar? Rocky: She called me "Sugar". (He places his paw on her, but he accidetally shocks her) Lilac: Whoo! Now that was shocking! (Maragold hugs Lightning Strike and Stardust) Maragold: Yay! (Penelope pulls out Zuma's checklist) Penelope: Now let's see. Go premiere: Check. Land a big part: Check. Hmm.... Get the girl: Check. (They both look at each other and smile) (But suddenly, the Director comes between them) Director: That was absolutely splendid! (Ms. Goodway walks over) Ms. Goodway: Oh, I'm so sorry I fired you! I want you all to come back to the studios. I'll rename it to "Pup-Pup Studios"! (Cameras take pictures of all of them) (Several movie pictures are seen of what they starred in, including a love movie about Rubble and Precious the kitten) (Vivica, now a janitor, rolls up the The End sign) (As she leaves, the sign rolls up with her inside and rolls off) {The End} Category:Parts Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Movies Category:Pokemon Crossovers Category:Fanon